


Don the Armour

by HereStrikesDawn



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Brothers, F/F, Family, Fantasy, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereStrikesDawn/pseuds/HereStrikesDawn
Summary: A mysterious attack in Central City leaves its victims crippled, including one Elric brother. In order to save Ed's life, Al has to don his armour once again. But this time, Ed cannot fight to protect his little brother. How will events unfold? Al's POV, some Royai, Edwin





	1. Save the One You Must

Chapter 1 - Save the One You Must

The crowds roared. Thousands of people filled the stadium, cheering on their favourite teams. Some called out the name of a famous athlete or the name of the country that they supported. Alphonse Elric was cheering on his brother.

Sitting near the front of the stadium, Al was hunched over a particularly miniscule stall. On his left, the Rockbell mechanic was shrieking every Amestrian competitor’s name; Al smiled awkwardly, wondering if “enthusiastic” was an understatement to Winry’s excitement. She had even dyed the ends of her hair a vibrant white and green painted the same green and white colours of the Amestrian flag on her cheek for Truth’s sake. All Al could do was roll his eyes, and attempt to become absorbed into the Games as she did. The seat on his right was currently vacant. He couldn’t even speak about May. His Xingese companion had fidgeted through the entire of the first half of today’s events (Al didn’t remember what these were) and at the halfway interval, she was pouring her rendezvous awe in the gift shop. If Winry Rockbell was obsessed, May Chang bordered insane.

There was one cause for this pandemonium - The Amestrian Games. Ever since Father had been stopped almost two years ago and the military had withdrawn its forces from its neighbouring countries, Amestris had become a land to prosper. Trade flourished, communications had advanced leaps and bounds (Al scowled at the hurdles he saw on the racing track) and its people were at peace. And so these Games had been revived, as a way to secure the bonds forged between these countries: Aerugo, Xing, Creta, Drachma, Amestris and Ishval. 

The first Games had been like an introduction to a story and now the second Games was the climax. There had been more hype, more planning and more events this year than the first Games could have imagined, so much so that May had planned her annual visit to Amestris to coincide with her favourite events. How much money she was spending in the gift shop Al could not fathom, but her seat had been vacant for nearly a full hour. 

Al cringed in his seat, wishing for a quiet afternoon home in Resembool, sitting on the rooftop and watching the stars. Instead he had the flashing lights of the stadium in place of the stars and the never-ending gossip which resonated throughout the open-air building. 

When would they shut up?

Al harrumphed silently in the too small stall. He rubbed his eyes and blamed his glumness on his tiredness. He hadn’t slept well last night. Someone had to do the worrying in the family. And Al only hoped that his worries were due to tiredness alone. 

Ed definitely couldn’t. He was backstage preparing for the interval’s main show in the Games – a State Alchemist performance. Ed couldn’t use alchemy. But Ed wouldn’t be called “useless”. So Ed would participate in the performance as a mentor to the other alchemists, many of whom were over twice as old as his eighteen years. 

It was strange though – why would the military need to prove their strength through the State Alchemists? Why wouldn’t the military just ask any alchemist to stage the performance? Al subtly shook his head – he had to enjoy this moment and stop worrying like a parent. After all, the brothers did not have much time left together.

The brothers had decided to head east and west respectively to discover more secrets about alchemy, and they were due to depart in a month. This was the last summer that they would spend together as a family in what could be years. If Ed wanted to go to the games…Al would follow and watch over his brother, as he had always done. At these Games, Ed would be heralded by his title of Fullmetal Alchemist, a legend engraved into Amestris’ history, even without the ability to use alchemy. 

To Al, Ed was Ed.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Al heard a shuffle to his right and listened to the rushed apologies of “sorry!” and “excuse me!” as May returned to her seat. Her eyes glimmered as she shoved all of the trinkets she had purchased into Al’s face. “They’re lovely…” he muttered back and placed them on her enormous pile of merchandise. The panda Shao May handed them hastily back to Al, her cunning eyes missing nothing.

Winry started to tug at Al’s shoulder, whispering “it’s about to start!” and the chatter began to dissolve into silence in the stadium. It was afternoon, but the stadium suddenly felt dark and mystifying as the bright lights were dimmed. A spotlight materialised above Al and he looked up to be temporarily blinded. The beam of light shone at the Official’s Box, where the Fuhrer Grumman and other country leaders stood together in a line united. The Amestrian leader stepped up to a podium, his blue military uniform glowing abstractly in the light and started to address the hushed crowd. The uneasiness stirred in Al again – butterflies tumbling around his insides.

“I am proud to introduce the State Alchemists of Amestris, some of the most talented scientists in this country. They’re here to uphold their motto – be thou for the people, but today, ladies and gentlemen, they are here for your entertainment!” Grumman smirked and raised a hand. The lights dimmed to nothing.

The crowds froze, and everyone held their breath. No children stirred, no banners blew in the stadium. Time itself seemed to have frozen. Al’s legs were cramping beneath him and he was equally as restless. But as soon as the lighting remerged and he saw the raw materials for transmutations scattered across the floor, Al’s eyes scanned the field for the golden-haired individual. The three, four including the panda, companions were in prime position to see all of the events. They had enough elevation to see over other spectator’s heads without being so far away that all of the athletes on the track were the size of ants. Even with Ed’s shorter-than-average height, Al spotted his brother with ease.

Edward Elric stood with his back turned to Alphonse, ponytail not even quivering in the still air. His hands were raised above his head, and his signature red cloak blazed like a sun-struck torch. And all eyes were upon him. The palms of his hands inched closer together until they were almost directly above his head. In the last second, they thrust forwards into a clap, and the sound had barely reached Al when the performance was unleashed.

There was a blur of colour and crackles in the air, blue sparks igniting in every direction. Rock pillars were forged from the bare earth, sculptures etched from fractured glass. Ed acted as a conductor to this alchemic orchestra, with each movement flawlessly planned, deftly moving from one transmutation into the next like a water dancer. Some of the designs that were created, which Al swore was the flamel snake that was his teacher Izumi Curtis’ emblem, the same mark on the back of Ed’s cloak. Of course Ed had to add his own flair to the performance.

In one corner, the Major Alex Louis Armstrong sparkled like an electric current, channelling his artistic alchemy into the ground, creating structures lacking neither in grace nor finesse. The only problem with his sculptures was that they resembled his hulking form, so Al couldn’t credit the Major for his originality. But all of the structures became swathed in a blanket of smoke, when a phoenix of flame erupted from a snap of fingers. Brigadier General Mustang had joined the music. The phoenix danced between the transmuted objects like it was in an obstacle course, swiftly diving between them with flawless ease. As the phoenix vanished in glistening embers in the centre of the stadium, the crowds too awed to speak in the finale of this show, it left in its track glowing rings indicating its path of flight. 

Then there was the uproar of applause. All of the alchemists came to the centre to take a final bow. Ed turned around, caught Al’s eye and beamed. 

But it seemed that the brothers had only endured a fraction of the hell that Hell had proposed for them. 

They were still paying for that one fatal mistake of resurrecting their mother.

Seven years on, and they were still paying. 

The earth started to shake. Lights flickered. A child screamed in the stadium.

Debris from the rock formations collided into the centre of the stadium, over the alchemists. Ed started to shout something, but vanished beneath the cloud of dust rising. Everyone started moving, but Al stared, vertigo reeling around his mind. It was like he was falling from a height, trapped in motion sickness. Trapped in that stall.

Al registered May shaking him. “Get up, Al. They need your help!” The voice was like a dream. “They’re down there – Al. You might be the only one able to save them. Your brother is down there!”

“Brother!” Al jumped from his seat and raced down the stairs like he was being chased by a tornado. May and Shao May scampered to keep up with him to no avail. 

Al’s feet skidded across the rubble and he landed roughly on his back. He clapped his hands to transmute and remove the debris. But his vision suddenly faltered. The back of his eyes were brandished with white. In the stadium, cries pierced the air ever louder; guns were shot into the sky to calm the ruckus. Nothing changed.

Al’s mind wasn’t there. He was at the Gate. Ed was there, a limp mass. Unmoving, still, frozen. He couldn’t be - no way, no way!

Truth smirked, “What will you sacrifice, Alphonse Elric? What will you sacrifice…for your beloved brother?”

Al shuddered. What was left for them to pay?


	2. Two Alive, One Price

Chapter 2 - Two Alive, One Price

“Brother!” 

It was certain – he had arrived at the portal. Al rushed forward, forcing his stunned legs to carry him to Ed. His pace quickened as his footsteps echoed across the chasm of white. Suddenly, an invisible force hurled him across the void. Al threw his weight on the force but he was pushed back like he was a drift weight. He was shaking violently, the opposite to his still sibling. Ed could never sit down when he was younger and now he wasn’t getting up. He had to. For Winry…for Amestris…“Brother”

“I don’t think that will work, Alphonse Elric…”

Truth stood up, a silhouette of white, and walked over to Ed. He placed a hand upon his golden locks, stopping an inch before making contact with Ed. Their hazy white hand drifted above Ed’s like a cloud, never quite touching the sky. This Truth didn’t have half of a left leg – this was definitely Al’s portal. A feral growl rose in Al’s throat. He waited for Ed to stir and kick the bastard somewhere that would hurt a mortal a lot. Ed would drag Al back through the portal, and would not let go until they were home safely. However, Fullmetal did not rise. 

Al would have fallen to the floor like a melting candle. He would have fallen to the floor before Truth. He would have to the floor and begged for his brother’s life. Ed had taught him to be strong…strong… faltering…slipping…Desperation clutched at his mind like a phantom presence unwilling to let go, cruel fingers of fate curled around him. The words slipped out. “Anything… take my Gate! Just send him home…”

“You cannot do that; neither of you will leave here without your Gate.”

Al’s head was shaking in denial. Ed was slumped over, virtually in the clutches of God. It was the younger Elric’s turn to hold the mantle. But what could he do? He wasn’t Fullmetal. 

He wasn’t the Fullmetal Alchemist. He was Ed’s brother, recognisable in the past for his shining armour. Al’s pulse quickened; he staggered on the spot. That was it. The solution popped into his mind, although his body screamed in protest. Every nerve was fired up, every brain cell scanning for another possible toll. But Al knew…the only way to save Ed was to give his spirit. It was nothing more than an entanglement of life, a coding system uniting soul and body. Even so, Ed needed that spark…

Al would have to don the armour again.

“That’s the only way…isn’t it?” Al’s voice choked. “Brother has to have a portion of my spirit to keep his own soul bound in this world. I know he isn’t dead yet! There’s still time…”

“Would you really surrender all that your brother has sacrificed for you? I remember you stating that many times before…” Truth said, bored. 

“Why would I remember something like that?” Al demanded. But God’s words had sibilance with Al. Could he throw away his body when Ed had given up his alchemy for him? Al breathed in – all that mattered was his brother was alive and well. His shoulders sagged, “very well…”

Then Al’s true plan started.

“Now, Ed!” Al cried, and Truth’s head jerked away to look behind them. In those precious few seconds Al scampered to his feet, clapped his hands and threw them on the Gate. Before his eyes, it began to morph as the transmutation started. He wanted to break that invisible barrier. The stone shifted to the alchemist’s will, but a second later it began to distort into strange shapes Al had not anticipated; the rock curled like a snake’s skin. 

And suddenly, the Gate opened. Black shadowy hands like stalks rushed out to meet him, and they were enveloped about him, securing each of his limbs so he was bound. He struggled at their unbinding grasp. He looked to his side, and saw that there was a shimmering of light on the Gate, and the transmuted stone reverted to its original form.

“Clever alchemist. But you forget – I know all.” Truth tilted their gaze to Ed, and Al’s eyes followed. “I know his time is running out. What will it be, alchemist? If he dies…human transmutation on him will become impossible. Will you let your transmutation result in what happened to your mother?”

“No,” Al said feebly. “We learnt our mistake.”

“Or have you? Why did you return here?” Truth said, their teeth flashing a gleaming white. 

“I was pulled here. You brought him here too against our wills – there wasn’t a transmutation! We shouldn’t be here if we didn’t perform human transmutation! Where is the Equivalent Exchange-” Al faltered.

“You came though. And you know the only way is for you to sacrifice a portion of your spirit before Edward Elric’s is depleted entirely.” Truth dropped to a crouch, a hand closing in on Ed’s forehead. Al lashed against the black chains in a futile attempt to escape. 

“Ed’s going to propose! I just know it. He loves her and soon they’ll have their own family.” Al whispered. “That’s why I have to do it.”

He could almost hear his brother’s voice screaming in his mind, telling him not to be so stupid or reckless. Ed would tell him the words he needed to hear every time, even though he was the one to be plagued with nightmares. Al would find his strength from Ed’s while Ed was slowed down by Al’s patient and kind demeanour. But they were both driven by resilience and unwavering determination. They were the Elric brothers.

“I know we will both live. If I die, my Gate will collapse, and you will cease to exist within me. You have to keep me alive in order to keep yourself alive.” Al breathed, finding that his heartrate had returned to normal. He was feeling oddly calm. 

He was levitating above Truth, but his feet then came into contact with the white ground of this void. And the shadowy hands unravelled and loosened by his hands. The binds on his legs however still held him tightly. Al could transmute.

“He has but seconds…” Truth smirked, his creeping smile finally widening in full blossom. Al registered the Gate’s grip on him; he noticed the figure of his Truth radiating in front of him; the pressure of the ground beneath his feet which kept him standing. Al’s focus was on his brother – now he could see the shallow rises and dips of Ed’s delicate breathing. Ed was fighting. As always.

“Brother…enjoy Winry’s apple pie for me,” Al smiled thoughtfully, and clapped his hands. The sparks of blue alchemic energy trickled from his palms like electricity. He pushed them against his chest, but forced the energy to delve deeper. There was his soul, a burning flare of life and light. 

“We are connected by our spirits,” Al gritted his teeth as pain coursed through his body. He then started to drag his soul away from its core in his body so he could reach for a strand of his spirit. It was like he was ripping out his heart. “So you can accept mine, brother. It’s not my body or soul…”

Any ordinary human would have screeched in agony. But tears welled in Al’s eyes. Red spots flared angrily in his peripheral line of vision. Al felt his body crumble beneath him and he closed the eyes. Blood pounded in his head. “You have to take care of it though. I’ll force you to drink twice the amount of milk…” 

He struggled against his mind, shutting down to block away the pain. This was nothing. Ed had suffered so much more being the only member of their family left when he was eleven. Al opened his eyes to find the spots had vanished. He was unbound. Without slowing, he dragged himself over to Ed’s form; the barrier had melted away. Ed looked peaceful, as though he was asleep. Al had seen that complexion so many times. 

“For you, brother.” And Al finally screamed. His spirit transferred like an invisible rope towards his fallen brother, so it was conjoined. But the younger Elric’s soul and body could not be supported by a fractured spirit. It required too much energy. Of course, there was the toll to pay too; even though this was Truth’s void, it was still human transmutation. He would have to leave one of them behind. He would leave his body behind for the second time.

Al had to stay conscious. However, he was slipping away. Not into death, but into unconsciousness. He fought as Ed would have done, hoping that his resolve did not waver now. Truth watched on silently. 

He had no energy left to speak. In the corner of his eye, he saw a suit of armour being coughed out through the portal until it landed beside him. It was cold and desolate. He could feel his soul shiver in protest. Al didn’t hate much, but the sleepless nights were one of them. 

A hand rested on Ed’s forehead. It was warm to the touch, as though sunlight was beaming down upon them. Al could almost smell the sunflowers and dandelions dancing in the light. Dazzling colours, wind brushing his ears, all the while eating an apple pie. The world was a beautiful place with the senses to experience them. And now he wouldn’t feel anything. He would plunge into a dark rift, and awaken in that armoured body, the light like a reflection in a mirror he could imagine, but never experience. 

A flash. Splitting. Severed pain. 

He was floating. He looked down and gasped to see his body on the ground. Now he was above the armour. 

Another flash. And Al’s soul was inside the armour.

Al was frozen. But he heard his brother stir uneasily with the shifting of clothing and the crack of knuckles followed by an awakening yawn. “Al…what’s going on?”

…

“No…

“No….NO!”


	3. Stand On Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning for language - which I don't think I have pointed out before! Anyway, here it is now. Please enjoy!

Chapter 3 - Stand On Your Own

Imagine having a terrifying nightmare. Whether that nightmare contained silence, cold, pain, there was always the solace that the waking world awaited. For Al, that nightmare was eternal.

He felt like he could hear his heart beating in his chest, but his chest was a cavity of iron. He felt like he could sense his muscles cramp after being in an awkward position for too long and shift them sub-consciously, but his legs were empty hollows of steel. His flesh and bone body was now a dream. The armour was his persisting nightmare.

Al saw nothing – everything around him was an opaque black. He was frozen. It was as though he was floating in an empty place, devoid of warmth. But he knew deep inside that if he tried, he would be able to see through caged eyes of the armour. Why should he bother? After all, he was bound to this nightmare. At least in this empty place, he wouldn’t have to face reality.

“Al…what’s going on?” Al’s vision flashed. He knew that voice. He started to struggle – he had to wake up.

“No…” Ed said. Al struggled more fiercely, and his mind flickered on the edge of consciousness.

“No…NO!” Ed’s scream pierced Truth’s void like a never-ending echo. The voice revitalised Al, and a hollow cry erupted from the armour body as Al rose shakily to his feet in a second. His vision flickered once and Truth’s void became clear, although Truth appeared smaller and slightly distorted, like a moving picture, and his vision was limited. He tilted his head downwards before realizing that wouldn’t work – he had to will his helmet to move. And it did. 

He saw his gloved gauntlets. His fists were shaking and rattling. He heard every fibre of metal clink as he looked down at his gloves. Al’s entire body began to shake as though he had been infected with a fever. 

Hell, this wasn’t his body. But that meant…it was done. The transmutation had been successful.

However, this was no dream.

“Alphonse…” he heard that voice whisper. Al willed his soul to spread throughout the body, touching each sliver of metal, and commanded it to obey him. He saw the metallic legs clank once on the white floor and pivot around. He didn’t want this moment to happen. He knew he was going to see his brother’s expression.

“Brother…” But Al’s words failed.

Ed stared back at him, his mouth wide open, tears sliding down his face. Ed was still crouched on the floor, and seemed to have lost all strength to stand. He reached out with his left arm, the right arm still propping him up, and touched Al’s metallic leg. Al felt his soul tearing apart. “Al…what have you done?” 

Ed looked past Al, and saw Al’s real body slumped over while Truth sat beside it, holding a hand on Al’s back. Armoured Al collapsed to his knees, wishing Ed was still unconscious; Al had never seen his brother in so much pain. A haunted look clouded his golden eyes.

“I had to, brother…I’m so sorry,” Al said while tilting his helmet away from Ed’s lost gaze. In the corner of his vision, Al noticed that Ed was straightening up and regaining his posture. He shook his head furiously, so his hair whirled around him. 

“You’re such an idiot, Al,” Ed whispered to his younger brother before turning to face Truth. Al glanced around as well, a fury welling inside of him – it was disgusting, wrong – Truth shouldn’t have control over his body. It was almost violating.

Fullmetal’s fuse snapped first. Ed unleashed that madness before Al had the chance to. “How dare you take Al’s body, you sadistic bastard! He’s my little brother, moronic son of a bitch…”

There was no reply.

“HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!” Ed spat across the void.

“It was Alphonse Elric’s choice to bring you through his portal, Fullmetal Alchemist,” Truth said emotionlessly. “And so he had to pay the consequence for keeping you alive.”

“I can’t believe it you twisted piece of cr- what?” Ed suddenly stared at Al, a confused complexion rising on Ed’s face. “What does the bastard mean, Al? What happened?”

“At the Amestrian Games, Ed…at the end of the alchemist’s performance…there was an accident…it entombed everyone…including you…” Al whispered, choking at the memory from mere minutes ago. He would have brought every person he knew through the portal, but he could only bring Ed, by being bound by spirits. “I couldn’t just watch you…”

“I know, Al. Sorry for being a burden.” And Ed rubbed Al’s helmet, reliving the moment just after Ed had first seen Al’s body alive and well. Al remembered Ed’s frenzied excitement that Al could be returned to a functioning body:  
“We’ll get our bodies back together, Al!”  
“We’ll send that bastard Truth to the Hell it deserves!”

Al found his soul’s voice choking, “You searched for my body for so long, Ed. And all I could do was throw your sacrifice away like a selfish child! Compared to what you’ve endured, I’ve seen nothing!”

Slap. “Snap out of it, Al! This is both of our faults, but mine for getting you in this situation. Now stand up, and let’s get your body back,” Ed growled, and turned his steely gaze back onto Truth. “Damn that bastard. Damn Equivalent Exchange!”

Al suddenly wondered – why did Equivalent Exchange have to exist? It provided the basis and fundamental principles of alchemy too – but what about a human being? Could a life be measured by calculations and numbers? Life was special, Al knew that, and perhaps being trapped in that armoured shell was teaching him life’s real value.

But enough was enough. He couldn’t endure another five years trapped inside the armour. And despite Al being the more mature of the Elric siblings, he sometimes did have to listen to his big brother. They were going to get his body back. Together. 

“Mmm,” Al murmured and tapped the chest of the armoured body – there should be enough metal to make a weapon if necessary. He couldn’t use Ed’s automail, it was too light-weight - or he wouldn’t be able to walk. Would Al even be able to protect the both of them, being the only wielder of alchemy now?

He stood up and lowered a hand to help Ed to his feet. A voice interrupted his mental planning. 

“I wouldn’t move any more if I were you, Fullmetal Alchemist,” Truth stated, its hand still resting on Al’s body. And to Al’s horror, he watched Truth’s form manifest, like it was bubbling, in front of his eyes. A duplicate form of Truth was separating from the original like a grotesque ooze monster, standing side by side with the original for a moment, and then entered Al’s body.

There was a wheeze and intake of air before Al’s body jerked to its feet, and stared grinning back at the other Al and Ed. Truth had control of his body…This wasn’t happening!

“Goddamn it body…you have to fight this! If any part of you can hear me, please, don’t stop fighting,” Al took a hesitant step forwards, feeling truly violated. That was his body, his precious body… “Brother, what should we do?”

There was silence from Ed. Al looked around, and saw Ed clutching his legs, one automail and one flesh, with both of his hands. They were shaking. He could see the strain in Ed’s eyes, bordering on pain, as he struggled to lift his body off the ground. His face turned a cherry red, and sweat beaded around his forehead; his arm muscles flexed, bearing the weight of his upper body. Everything below his waist however…

It was useless. Ed continued to struggle, but his legs were like dolls. Ed’s voice shuddered, “I can’t feel them, Al…I can’t move them…”

“When you sacrificed your body for the toll, Alphonse Elric, that was the exchange for your brother’s life,” Truth started. “But he suffered injuries during the accident at the Amestrian Games. A rock crushed his spine-”

“No! Don’t say anymore! How is this Equivalent Exchange!” Al screamed. He was stuck in his armour, his body inhabited by a stranger, but Ed…

“Your brother is paralyzed, Alphonse Elric. There’s nothing that you can do…” 

“Of course there is! He has to be able to walk, that’s the only way we can move forward together…we have always searched for a way to get our bodies back!”

This was too far; Al’s resolve was shaking. He wanted to fall into a deep sleep…this was just a terrible nightmare. He would wake up at the Amestrian Games. Winry and May would be cheering. Ed would be receiving his standing ovation from the crowds for his State Alchemist Performance. Just a bad dream.

“You can’t take that away from my brother…” Al whispered. And how he wanted to cry, and feel his brother’s warm touch, and wake up from that bad dream. 

In that armour however, he was robbed of any form of light.

“Al,” a voice cut through the air. “Al…”


	4. Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken Al and Ed have to escape from the clutches of Truth.
> 
> A quick warning for some mild language here and sorry that there was no update on Wednesday. Hopefully there will be one this coming Wednesday ^^

Chapter 4 - Don't Forget Me

“Al…you have to be strong,” Ed said tentatively. “We’re alive, little brother...”

Al turned around to his brother’s prosperous words, his soul’s eyes burning bright through the helmet. Was Ed…giving up?

“But you know, Al, I’m not going to pay one more toll, if that’s ok with you?” Ed grinned. “You’ve seen more from inside the portal than I have, so don’t let me down now!”

Al released an exasperated sigh. “I know some idiots, Edward Elric, but you’re in an elite class of your own. We’re falling to pieces here…”

And as Al clapped his hands in front of his chest, energy hummed in the still air as he brought down that energy upon him again. This time, he would remove a fraction of his armour and create a weapon. He knew what he was going to do, and silently, Ed had given him a clue:

“You’ve seen more from inside the portal than I have.”

When he had entered the portal when he was ten, Al had lost his entire body and Truth had inhabited it until he had returned to the reality plane when Ed had given up his alchemy. Even though his soul did not have control over his body, it was still his body. It had nerve cells which worked, receptors which could compute pressure, touch, heat; his body could also feel pain. Al had created a weapon that would make his body feel pain if he landed a light injury.

What if he could cause enough pain so that Truth left his body? If Al could enter his body again…he could help Ed…he didn’t know how…there must be a way…science was limitless…

“Exert caution on your actions, Alphonse Elric,” Truth said, glowing a sickly white like a ghostly apparition which was walking towards his armoured soul. “Again, you are being reckless, but I know your brother here, now that he is conscious, will not allow you to make another mistake.”

“Give my brother more credit, you bastard!” Ed snarled, his teeth jagged-like in his fury. He looked like a wolf protecting its pack. “There’s a way, but humankind have to gain that knowledge for themselves!”

“That is no lie, Edward Elric,” Truth stated solemnly. “However,” he pointed at Al in the armour, “this is the punishment for walking where no mortal should tread. 

“You may have defeated your own Truth, but between the pair of you, you have not paid a substantial enough price. Equivalent Exchange has to be maintained. While you have surrendered both your alchemy and left leg, Alphonse Elric has not paid enough. This is merely his price to pay.”

“‘Merely?’ That’s his body, dammit! He could die without it – that rotten shell of an armoured body could reject his soul at any moment. How is that an Equivalent Exchange?” Ed sat up to the best of his ability, and Al had to admit, he looked menacing.

“The one who tries to bring his mother back for love loses the ability to feel love at all,” Truth smirked. He had walked up to Al, regarded him for a second before moving onto Edward. “Your injuries…well,” And Truth beamed at that moment. “They’re a coincidence of fate.”

Al felt the transmutation he had started creep to the front of his mind. He tapped his gloves lightly against the armour, and willed the metal to move away and form into a weapon. As the dagger materialised in front of him, he silently winced – there would be so much noise and light from the transmutation. However, the transmutation occurred without a sound. 

And Ed was distracting Truth for Al. No more.

“DIE BASTARD!” Al yelled, pivoting with a clank of the armour and drew the dagger across Truth’s abdomen, and sliced a line across the bastard with his weapon. Al despised the violence, but the sheer human resolve to protect his family overpowered his gentle spirit.

A ring. The weapon clattered to the floor, but the dagger had been wrenched in half. Silence. A laugh.

“You cannot kill me with a blunt tool like that.” At that moment the wound Al had inflicted upon Truth healed as ghostly white flesh knitted itself back together. Truth hadn’t even faltered; it was inhuman. But they were a God - they were immortal.

“I have my Eye on you, Elric brothers,” the Truth inside Al’s body whispered, moving Al’s body against his accord. Al stepped back to stand guard in front of Ed. Truth’s tone had become monotone, serious. This was the end of their bargaining with Truth, Al secretly knew it.

The portal suddenly gaped open, and the Eye of Truth stared back at them as Truth continued, “An Eye that sees the unseen.”

Within the portal, Al waited to see the shadowy hands spindle their way out of the dark recesses, which was also the pathway back to reality. However, seconds passed, and Al could see no hands materialise from out of the portal. Suddenly, the morbid reason why nothing had appeared dawned on Al – they would not be going back.

They had chosen to stay. So it was God’s decision that they stay here forever.

“You had the choice to leave while you still could. But you chose to remain here,” Truth’s voice boomed like a resonating tune. Their ghostly apparition had faded away; Al couldn’t see their glowing white form any more. “If I could understand emotion, mortals would never cease to amaze me.”

The white void itself seemed to be shrinking; Al’s Gate looked like it was inching closer to him with every shuddering breath. Time slowed, and halted. But the Gate continued to shift closer… Al’s mind was hypnotised – all he could see was the Gate of his doom coming closer and closer…The black was engulfing him in its clutches, closer and closer…

“Oh no you don’t!” Al suddenly lost his balance as a hand darted by his ankles, slamming with full force into his legs, and toppled him over. He saw Ed, the hand’s owner, rubbing a bruised arm as Al’s mind came back into focus. He had snapped out of his trance. Ed rolled his eyes, “Damn it, Al, you had me worried for a second.”

The Gate was looming in on them, and the white of the void was changing colour; it was a dull grey. With horror, Al shook his head, understanding that Truth’s void was warping from a world of white into one of black. 

“What do we do, Brother?” Al said tensely. There was not another way out. Ed was grimacing, trying to rise to his feet with useless legs. He shuddered – he might not be able to feel anything in his legs, but his back must have been painful. And Ed wouldn’t ask for help – he possessed too much arrogant pride to even consider such an option. Al would have to offer for him.

“Hold your hands tightly around my neck, Ed. I have an idea.” Al only hoped his ludicrous idea worked. It had to. He called out to the hollowness he felt inside of him, the armoured shell he existed within, and pictured the warmth that filled that empty place. That warmth belonged to his original body. His soul and body had to still be connected by a tangle of spirit.

So couldn’t Al use his spirit to communicate with his body? It was ridiculous, insane.

Body, you have to keep fighting. I need your help. 

Al hoisted Ed up onto his back, and used his loincloth as a holder for Ed’s legs. Ed mumbled in obvious pain, but clasped his hands around Al’s neck and whispered to his brother. “Head straight for the Gate. If that bastard has the nerve to show up, I’ll deal with them.”

Despite having crippling news delivered to him, Ed was continuing to watch out for his younger brother. Al drew a steady mental breath – he had to have as much faith in Ed. “Ok, Brother.”

Body, fight against Truth. Repel them. We have to get Ed back through the portal, in any way we can.

Al thought it was hopeless. Telepathy just didn’t exist. He rose to his feet and raced for the Gate, closing in on them. It would only take several seconds to reach it. That would take far too long! They were running out of time. The void was turning from a stormy grey colour into a rich black.

“Come on!” Al muttered before he felt a force thud on his helmet. Ed was beginning to fall unconscious on his back. Al needed his hands free – part of the plan required him to transmute to force the Gate open, in case that it closed again. But Ed… 

“Hang on there, Ed!” Al quickened his pace and grabbed hold of Ed’s flailing arms. No matter what happened, Ed would not fall alone.

But Al’s prediction was correct, and the Gate began to close. Slowly, then faster. Al was only metres away now, and in his original body on his own, he could have slipped through. All that this armour proved to be was a hindrance! And he couldn’t risk hurling himself into the portal, in case he injured Ed even more.

“Time to surrender, Alphonse Elric,” Truth’s voice rang like a bell across the now tiny void.

“You’re not dragging my soul anywhere, Truth,” a voice muttered. And as Al reached the portal, a figure leaped in front of him and held the portal open on its hinges. Their back was to him, but their head turned around, and even in the darkness that sweltered in Truth’s void, Al would recognise that closely cropped hair anywhere.

“My body! It worked…” Al laughed, a pure note that sounded like a melody. “My idea about telepathy…it really worked!”

“I’ll never stop fighting, my soul. You know that.” Al’s body smiled, and began to push the Gate open. 

“Come with us, we can sort it out when we get back to Central…” Al’s voice faded into silence from the melancholy expression in his body’s golden-green eyes.

“Unfortunately,” Al’s body spasmed. “I still have the bastard Truth stuck inside of me. I had to take control back though to help my soul and brother! Truth is trying to regain control. Quick, you have to leave now, or they’ll be no escape!

“Go.”

“How can I? I need to save Brother! I need the knowledge from my portal!” Al refuted. 

“Go! There are no answers here. Now go!”

“I can’t leave you…”

Al’s body had opened the portal more than far enough. His body suddenly leapt back behind Al, and kicked him through the portal. Al clutched hold of Ed, and felt himself falling, being swallowed by oblivion.

They were heading home.

The last thing Al heard was the voice from his body. He didn’t know if he heard it out loud or in his head. “I’ll see you soon, my soul. Don’t forget me.”


	5. Get In the Car

Chapter 5 - Get In The Car

Eternity seemed to slip by for Al as he fell through the portal. All he could hear was Ed's shallow breathing and sense the pressure of his brother's weight against his back. The depth of the portal was a dark place but still the Elric brothers continued to fall. There was no end to the darkness. And so, Al clung to his brother. At least he wasn't alone.

But Al shouldn't have subjected Ed to this. If only he could have been stronger, more determined…like Ed. Al wasn't the Fullmetal Alchemist! He imagined Truth's voice calling him a "foolish, silly boy."

Suddenly, Al's mind lurched and he was blinded by the flash of white in front of him. A second later, he slammed onto the rough earth, entering the reality plane. He and Ed had been coughed and spluttered out by the portal, as if Truth saw them as nothing more than bugs. No, Father had thought that humans were bugs; Truth viewed them as nothing.

Al tried to move his armour, but his metallic body was rigid. Damn he couldn't even tilt his helmet! It was light around, but all of the shapes were hazy like he was watching a reflection in the water. He deciphered a flash of green and grey…the grass and stadium. And up above, there was only crystal blue – it had to be the sky.

They had made it back home.

Al heard a groan and movement next to him. Ed was alright – only his brother could complain so much about anything and everything. He attempted to form words but his mind was a blur like his vision. It felt like he was dizzy after being spun around for too long.

Move you stupid body! Al wanted to kick his tin can of a body. He had to make sure everyone else was alright! He knew that Winry was going to cry again…even though she hadn't cried since Ed and he had come home two years ago. May didn't show her emotions as much as Winry, but she would be upset too. They had both supported Al through his endless search for his body…and this was how he had repaid their kindness. By being trapped inside this armour once again.

Surely…they would understand. He had no choice to keep Ed alive. And still Ed was hurt. How could they not hate him for that?

Come on, Al! You have to focus on moving. Ed needs to get to a hospital. I must see Doctor Marcoh. He lives in Central now! There has to be something I can do before it's too late.

Al struggled even more. His vision was becoming clearer every second; he could now see the outline of clouds drifting above through the sea of sky and the grass shimmering in the sunlight. He thought of everyone who had guided him this far…they now needed him. He couldn't give up now. With a surge of strength, he willed his body to move and this time, it listened to his soul's requests.

"Brother…" he said like a worried parent (well Al had to do the worrying now for the two parents they had lost). Ed was rolled on his side with his hair tucked around his face and his breathing was light, as though he was simply enjoying a nap in the afternoon sunshine. He didn't look like he was in any severe pain.

"Ed, you have to wake up. We're back," Al said weakly and shook his brother's shoulder with the lightest of touches. Ed stirred, mumbling an indecipherable string of mutters which sounded like "ll grup ate ral", which of course Al could translate to "I'll get up later, Al.", before Ed turned away from Al to resume his sleep.

Sighing, Al reached down and scooped Ed off of the ground so as not to disturb his sleep. He hoisted Ed onto his back and draped Ed's arms so they were positioned around Al's neck. Al then used each of his hands to hold Ed's now useless legs from beneath them. To any onlooker, it looked like Al was giving his brother a piggy back because Ed was too lazy to walk.

And Ed might never walk again… Al would have slammed a fist to his helmet if his arms weren't already occupied carrying Ed. Shut up, Alphonse! This isn't the time for self-pity.

Al realized he didn't even know where he was. Of course he wasn't still in Truth's void or trapped in the portal. They were back in reality, but where? Al glanced around, hoping he would be able to see any landmark at all that he would recognise. The first thing he saw was a field of grass, and as he turned on the spot, he watched as the field melded into a deciduous forest, with the trees in full bloom. Al knew this place…

He was standing on a dirt track, and as his gaze followed the track to its origins, he gasped at the half-destroyed house situated on its own in this lonely field. It looked like half of the structure had literally been ripped apart. In truth…it had been by the Homunculus Gluttony. This was the house that had sheltered Lan Fan after she had lost her arm fighting Wrath and they had captured Gluttony. Except that Gluttony had become exceptionally mad and destroyed the house because he had found Lust's killer, the Brigadier General.

Ed, Ling and Envy had been swallowed by Gluttony. Al would never forget that day – he had been afraid he would have been left alone and he would be the only Elric left. Al had been worried that Ed had left him forever.

What troubled Al though was the car parked in front of the clearly abandoned house. What was it doing here? In the distance, Central cropped over the horizon. And there would be the hospital Al was searching for. It was close but not bloody close enough! Mustering up his courage, Al hesitantly clanked towards the house. Ed remained asleep on his back.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I need your help…my brother is severely injured!" There was silence and no reply. It wasn't much of a surprise to Al.

Why would they help someone like me, a freak in armour! But still, I have to try for Ed.

"I need your help!" Al called louder this time and his voice rang with more confidence. And this time, Al was rewarded with a cough.

"Kids these days have no manners. Rude and inconsiderate. I thought I would get away from it all by coming here, but these brats seem to multiply like ants. There's no escape from them…" a wheezy voice muttered to themselves. Al recognised that voice, but he couldn't grasp for its owner.

"I need your help…please," Al added. It didn't matter how grouchy this individual was. He still needed their help. "My brother has been injured. We need to get to a hospital right away!"

"You should have said so in the first place!" the voice called back. I did just tell you... Al thought, but he didn't say anything. Emerging from the depths of the house, a figure walked towards Al. He had a half-crumbled cigarette jutting out of his mouth, wearing creased clothing and glasses which evidently needed cleaning. The man stretched as several of his tendons popped happily, and the man shrugged his shoulders loose. He then rubbed his back, "I'm a doctor, you see…"

"Doctor Knox! I'm so glad to see you!" Al rushed up to the doctor and within several breathless paces he had reached a distance where the doctor could see him properly. "You're just the type of person I was looking for. You see…"

But Al paused and considered the situation from Knox's point of view. He would have heard a young man's voice echo from outside of the house, and instead he is paraded by a suit of armour that resembled a hulking giant. Suddenly, feeling shy and bashful, Al backed up and bowed slightly.

"Sorry, doctor. It's Alphonse Elric. You know, the brother of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Of course I know who you are. Do you take me to be a decrepit old man?" Knox suddenly laughed. "Well, that's exactly what I am. Yet if I remember correctly, didn't you and your brother get your bodies back?"

"Everything happened," Al muttered, his tone bitter, not wanting to reveal his failures to the doctor. Luckily, Knox didn't press for questions and instead tuned his attention to Ed.

"What happened to your brother? I can tell…his legs are slumped awkwardly. His muscles and ligaments are completely out of alignment…" Knox shook his head. "Sorry, I usually get to talk to myself considering all of my patients can't answer back. Essentially, your brother's legs shouldn't be positioned like this." Knox made a gesture to the legs Al was tenderly holding on to.

"There was an accident…in Central at the Amestrian Games. Rock fell from somewhere, and all of the State Alchemists were crushed," Al whispered his voice strained.

Knox's mouth hung open before he regained his composure. "How the bloody hell did you end up here? When did this happen?"

"Alchemy," Al said dryly, thinking of the bastard Truth. "I think about five minutes ago…"

"Why didn't you say so!" Knox growled, and Al yelped. "Get in the car, you blithering idiot. You'll have to drive, and I'll check your brother's vital signs."

"But I can't!" Al faltered and was silenced by Knox's death glare. "I'll try."

Al barely comprehended as he was shoved into the driver's seat before Knox carried Ed to the back of the car. Despite his grizzly appearance, he was gentle, and Al remembered that the doctor was a father too. Al started the engine and after a sharp bark from Knox, he slammed his metal leg on the accelerator.

"Why am I dragged into all of these problems? Can't I just enjoy a peaceful retirement?" Knox said from the back. "Stupid, stupid alchemists…"

**Author's Note:**

> Updates shall be every Wednesday and Saturday ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you with the next update! ~ Dawn


End file.
